


Mr. Wheels

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, keine lust, this is just...spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Flake (Keine Lust MV version) Gets some ACTION
Relationships: Christian Lorenz | Flake/Original Female Character(s), Christian Lorenz | Flake/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Mr. Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Baaaaaack and i got this for ya.

Your lips crashed into Flake’s, his shaking hands reaching up to grab the sides of your face, pulling you closer. You had one hand on his chest, fingers digging into the material of his shirt. Your other hand rubbed his upper thigh, every upward motion causing a high pitched moan to escape his mouth. He wanted to stand up from his wheelchair, guide you to his bed, and do as many unimaginable things to you as he could physically take...

He’d settle for this though. This was amazing to him. No one had ever given him this kind of attention before. All the girls would go to one of the other guys, even if they weren’t exactly...physically fit, anymore. But him? Well, he felt like he knew why no one wanted him. But then you came along, and looked at him like he was some kind of cyborg god.

And now here he was, in his bedroom, with you bent over to reach his mouth to kiss him passionately. And you wanted so much more. As did he. Flake began to say something through kisses when he let out a loud gasp followed by a soft whine. You had put your hand on his clothed dick, rubbing with just enough friction so that he could feel it. As you continued to kiss him, you started to undo his belt, helping him out of his pants. God, he felt so embarrassed. This cute girl, lifting his hips to take his pants off, tossing them to the side and leaving him exposed. He was so turned on by it. He wanted more. He began to try to undo the buttons on his shirt. You notice he was having a tough time, so you helped him out of his shirt too. 

Tossing that aside now, you began to strip for him, his hand venturing to his aching cock as he watched you slowly removing your clothes. He bit at his bottom lip and slowly touched himself, soaking in every last inch of you. He’d never been this close to a naked woman before. He thought he was going to explode right there. 

As you tossed the last article of clothing to the side, you sauntered towards him, removing his hand from his cock and replacing it with your own. You spread his pre-cum along his head and shaft, getting on your knees so that you could suck him.  
“You don’t...have to…” He said, watching you make eye contact with him. Keeping eye contact, you kissed the tip of his cock, swirling your tongue around it. His eyes rolled back and he tossed his head against the headrest of his wheelchair. “Mmm…” He whined, feeling you take him into your mouth.

The blowjob was loud and sloppy, and you made sure to choke on him, give him a show. He couldn’t take too much of it though. You could hear by his breathing as you let the strand of drool drip from your chin onto his tip that he was close. You stood up, crawling into his wheelchair on top of him. He carefully played with some buttons on the wheelchair so that he could be more reclined and you had a bit more space. You kissed him, letting him taste his own pre-cum.  
“Do you want me to ride that cock, hmm?” You asked him, watching him nod. He wasn’t looking at your face. No, his eyes were focused on your hand, holding his cock and sliding it against your wet slit.  
“Please…” He said, whining. Without a word, you let him enter you. He tossed his head back as you began to ride him roughly. “Oh...my god…” He moaned, running his hands up and down your sides. 

He wasn’t going to last long. He knew you wouldn’t cum as fast as he was about to. It made him feel kind of guilty for a second, but then a wave started to hit him...He held onto you tightly as you kept a fast pace, his eyes rolling back in his head as his hips bucked as much as they could. You pulled him out of you, touching his cock until he came all over your hand. 

As he came down from the high of climax, he realized you hadn’t come yet. “Oh shit…” He started saying.  
“What?” You asked.  
“You didn’t?” He asked. You smirked.  
“You can help me with that.” You tell him, picking him up out of his chair. You place him gently on the bed on his back, his head propped up comfortably on pillows. You climb over his face, playing with your clit over his face. He watched with a mesmerized look. “Do you want to taste?” You ask. He nods excitedly. 

Carefully, you lower yourself, making sure to not smother him, though at this point you were sure he would’ve been ok with that. He planted kisses along your slit before finally dragging his tongue from top to bottom. Soon, he was sucking your clit, running his tongue over the sensitive nub as he did so. You were shaking, holding onto his hair in handfuls and praising him. God, he was perfect. He might’ve not had much experience but that apparently didn’t mean much. He was so good at this. It felt like his tongue was made for your pussy. 

And soon, you were coming all over his face. He laid there, in awe of what had happened. He looked at you like a goddess as you climbed off of him, laying down beside him and kissing your juices off his mouth. He was in heaven.


End file.
